Davylicious
by Dreaminganightmare
Summary: Clanker, Koleniko, and Hadras find thier Captain drunk one day. Not only that but he wants to sing! Davylicious is written by me!


The Flying Dutchman sailed across the waters slowly today. The sun shone down onto the crew and deck making it hotter and more uncomfortable. But luckily some of the crew were on their brake enjoying some rounds of liars dice.

Clanker: You lose puffer face! (Clanker points at Koleniko who just glares)

Niko: You lost last round you brainless oaf were tied!

Clanker: That's cause you cheat! (The two get into each other's faces about to start a fight, meanwhile Hadras rushes over to the two trying hard to contain his laughter)

Hadras: Hey, hey, you two won't believe what the Captains doin! (Niko and Clanker stop the arguing and turned intrigued) Just go look for yerselves! (With that the three race out towards the deck looking for the Captain. They look towards the bow and there he is except there are rum bottles on the deck around him.)

Clanker: The Captains drunk! Oh man I got to see this!

Niko: There's a first for everything! (The Captain looked back at the three but everyone could tell he was quite drunk. But the three looked away fearing their backs might get a vist with the cat O'nines)

Davy: Do I hear… music? (He slurs as the three look at each other nervously)

Clanker: There's no music sir…

Davy: Huh? I want to sing-uh… (The three try hard not to laugh but suddenly the music to Fergielicious starts playing on the ship.)

Koleniko: What the hell is this? (Suddenly Dreaminganightmare (Me!) pops up! With a microphone and hands it to Davy.)

_Dreaminganightmare:_

Listen up ye bilge rats cause this is it

Tonight your throat might just be slit

_Davy:_

Davylicious definition make them fans go insane-uh

They want my Flying Dutchman but they have to be refrained.

You can see me, you can fear me.

I'm not kind, I'm not divine.

I got reasons why I kill 'em.

It's just a job I've been fufillin.

Davylicious (so delicious)

I am full of cruelness.

And I am fearless.

Don't forget me being heartless.

Or my fierceness.

That puts those fans on rock, rock-uh

And they be lining down the dock just to watch what I got!

_Davy and fans:_

So delicious (it's hot, hot)

So delicious (I put them fans on rock, rock)

So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)

I'm Davylicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

_Davy:_

Davylicious def-,

Davylicious def-,

Davylicious def- _["def" is echoing_

Davylicious definition make them fans applaud-uh.

They always try to glomp me,

They come and call me sexy celaphod-uh (celaphod),

I'm the D to the A, to the V to the Y

If yer souls lost at sea, well yer gonna die!

I'm Davylicious (so delicious)

My temper may be vicious

But my ship is not crewless

They've all witness (oooh, wee)

That I can put my fans on rock, rock

And my fans be lining down the dock just to watch what I got!

_Davy and Fans:_

So delicious (it's hot, hot)

So delicious (I put them fans on rock, rock)

So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)

Davylicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out-uh!)

_Davy:_

Lasses, Lasses, Lasses

If you really want me,

Better get some patience.

Maybe then you'll get a taste.

I'll be tasty, tasty,

Won't be hasty, hasty.

It's so tasty, tasty,

It'll make you crazy.

_Fans:_

T to the A, to the S T E Y - Davy, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - Davy, you're tasty

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Davy

_Rap-Davy:_

All the time I turn around fans gather round always looking at me up and then down looking at my (uuhh)

I just want to say it now - I not trying to round up trouble, sorry to burst your bubble I don't want your fan-uh.

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the fans want to eat it.

But I'm just trying to say, that they unfortunately won't get their way

'Cause they say I'm...

Davylicious (so delicious)

I am full of cruelness.

And I am truly fearless.

Don't forget about being heartless.

Or of my fierceness.

That puts those fans on rock, rock-uh

And they be lining down the dock just to watch what I got!

I'm Davylicious (so delicious)

My temper may be vicious

But my ship is not crewless

They've all witness (oooh, wee)

That I can put my fans on rock, rock

And my fans be lining down the dock just to watch what I got!

_Davy and Fans:_

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Davylicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Davylicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

_Fans:_

T to the A, to the S T E Y - Davy, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - Davy you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y – Davy, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - Davy, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - Davy, you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y - Davy, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

Davy: I'm Davylicious… blrgh (the music stops and Davy nods his head falling face first to the deck. He lays there his crew in shock.)

Clanker: … WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? (Niko takes his head and slams it against the side of the ship)

Niko: Bad Images! SO BAD MUST GET OUT!! (Continues to hit head as Clankers mouth hangs open)

Hadras: Capn sings pretty good when he's drunk… (Clanker and Koleniko look at him)

What?

----

XD I was on crack when I wrote this! Okay, not really but it looks like it! Fergielicious belongs to Fergie, while Davylicious belongs to me! Tee hee and yes Davy is Davylicious!


End file.
